Discovering Love, Life and Me
by CuriousCat14
Summary: Bella Swan moves to Forks, to her father and his family, to Edward Cullen. Join Bella in finding love, learning the meaning of life and discovering herself. AU/BxE
1. Chapter 1

Prolouge

I am Bella Swan.

I moved to Forks when I was 18 years old, after my mother and stepfather had died. I didn't hate forks, I just preferred Phoenix. My mother and her childish love meant warmth to me, and warmth meant home.

I love my father, Charlie, and his wife Sue. My parents divorced when I was 4 years old it was a mutual agreement and two years after the divorce both my parents remarried. Renée married Phil and Charlie married Sue. I have always loved my father, and my stepmother is no pain. She loves me and is nothing like the fairytale stepmothers. But she does accept that she's not my mom. She will never be.

They have a daughter together, her name is Leah. She is the most caring person I have known. And if you are anywhere near her, you get enveloped in her happiness. I love her like she is my own –full- sister.

The death of Renée and Phil shocked me to the core. I sat in my room, in Pheonix, for two days straight. Just staring at a photo of me and Renée when we were in England together. After the second day in my room, the Child-care services came. I was told to move to Forks, to my father and his family. You could say I was sad, but I was happy too. I was ad to leave behind my home, the warmth of Renée. But going to Forks was a new beginning and visiting my father always made me happy. Now i was'n visiting anymore. I was staying there permanently.

N/A

This is my first story. Thank you for reading, if you are, and forgive me for any mistakes. Please, I only ask a review.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so I forgot about the copyright on the first chapter and also I had major spelling mistakes.**

**SORRY.**

**This Chapter is longer than the last one, but still pretty short. ****And i promise it WILL get more interesting later on.**

*****I don't own Twilight or any characters. Stephenie Meyer does*****

Chapter 1

* * *

I followed Charlie out of the police cruiser, up the porch steps and into the house. Once inside Charlie set down my bags that he brought in for me. Sue was busy in the kitchen, making dinner I guessed since it was already past five. "Charlie, is that you?" Her voice came out of the kitchen. "Yes, hun. Got Bells with me." 'n clanking noise sounded from the kitchen and Sue came hurrying into the foyer. Sue must have dropped a pan.

"Bella, darling!" She swooped me into a hug and I looked over her shoulder at Charlie. My face was saying "what is she doing?" he just shrugged at me and went into the living room. Probably to watch a football game on TV. Before I could bring my arms up around Sue she released me and stepped back, a look of horror an her face. "Oh, I… I'm so sorry Bella. Its just I've missed you so much. I forgot about you hating hugs. I'm so sorr.." Before she could continue, I put up my hand, palm facing to her. "Sue, don't worry. It's fine, really." I said with a small reassuring smile.

"Bellaaaa!" came the voice of Leah, along with thudding footsteps down the stairs. She ran right up to me, then stopped as if blocked by some brick wall. A look past between her and Sue and I hated being the one to have done that to them. It's not their fault I hate hugs. Its…

I stepped forward and breathing deeply pulled both Leah and Sue into a hug. "Hi guys" is all I said.

After that I went upstairs t my childhood room, across the hall from Leah's. Charlie and Sue's bedroom was next to hers.

I closed my door behind, set my bags down in front of my dresser and flopped down onto my bed. It was soft and purple, the same as the last time I had been here for the summer. I tried hard not to fall asleep, but alas, I was dragged down under.

A soft knock on my bedroom door woke me up. I immediately sat up, crossing my legs under me and said, "Come in." It opened slowly and Leah peered her head into the room. She had a knowing smile on her face. "Were you sleeping?" She said the smile turning into grin.

I sighed and laughed out loud. "You caught me." I said with a sheepish smile.

"Don't be sorry, Bella. The flight must have been long and you weren't asleep that long." She said, coming into my room and sitting down on the edge of the bed, in front of me.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked with a yawn. "Sorry."

"About an hour or so, But don't worry. You didn't miss dinner, we were waiting for you." She said.

I groaned and stood up from the bed. "Oh no, you didn't have to do that for me…" I murmured but was interrupted by Leah saying " of coarse we did. Family remember?"

"Yeah, Family." I said. Brushing past her and messing up her hair with my hand.

* * *

**A/N Sorry about any spelling mistakes.**

**I'm going to try and keep a regular posting on Mondays.**

**I really appreciate it if anyone is reading this story at all, but reviews don't hurt. At all.**

**And since this my first story I would really love tips, ideas and advice.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer**

* * *

It's been two days since I landed here on Friday and today is my first day at Forks High school. Yay?

My alarm woke me at 7 am and I all but threw it out the window. I got up and went over to my dusty old closet. I don't really care what people think about me, though I do care I think about me. I grabbed the hoodie Mom and Phil had bought me for Christmas last year. It smelled like home. I pulled it on over a purple graphic T and paired it with my black skinny's. I bent down and searched till I found my old trusty converse shoes. This is my outfit almost every day of the year.

After finishing breakfast I called out for Leah. Charlie was outside waiting for us. I opened the front door and saw a big red truck in our driveway.

"Uh Bells, come over here for a sec" Charlie said.

I walked over to him and was about to ask who's truck it is when he said "It's yours. Happy late birthday." He said with a sheepish smile.

"Oh Dad, you didn't have to do that. Really, but I'm glad you did' I said and gave him a hug. I must have caught him off guard because he went completely rigid then relaxed and awkwardly patted my back.

"'S okay Bells. I'm happy you like it." He said with a proud smile.

"Like it? I love it!" I said going over to the drivers side. I jumped in and as soon as I was seated I honked to let Leah know we were running late. The front door opened and Leah wasn't at all surprised to see the big red vehicle in our driveway. She must have known.

Confirming my suspicions She said "Oh man you don't know how hard it was to keep this from you. So happy 18th Birthday Bella. Sorry we were late." as soon as she got into the cab.

"No worries, I did get cards remember. And it wasn't so long ago, it was like two weeks ago." I said with an appreciative smile on my face.

The drive to school was really short so Leah and I were of the first ones to be at school. I looked at her and she rolled her eyes, but still smiled at me.

"See, now were really early." She said climbing out of the cab.

'I'm sorry Leah. But I guess now you can show me around?" I asked it as a question, as to not intrude in anything she has planned.

Her whole face lit up "You're sure?" I nodded my confirmation and she skipped over to me. She immediately started babbling about how great the school is, even though its so small.

I shamefully tuned her out and just looked around as we walked to different building sections.

When we passed gym Leah saw me grimace and started laughing. "I'm sorry Bella. But do you remember that one Christmas when you were here in Forks? You were helping my mom decorate the tree but you fell and pushed over the tree." And the end you couldn't make out the words anymore. Her giggling was so contagious a small laugh escaped my own mouth. I shoved her shoulder a bit, wanting get away from the gym and on with the tour.

After a few minutes a bell rang and Leah informed me that it was the first period bell. She skipped off to her class and turned midway to wave at me. I smiled at her and turned my head to my first class, Biology. I took a deep breath and walked inside.

I gave my slip to Mr. Banner and he told me to find a seat. I looked around the room and the only seat open was next to a short pixie-like girl. I walked over to her desk and sat down. She turned to me with a huge smile on her face and said "Hi! I'm Alice Brandon. You must be Bella Swan, right?"

"Uh, Hello. Yes I am." I said with a small smile, being nice.

She continued talking to me throughout the whole class. She was energetic and sweet, but really didn't give a lot of chances to speak. Which was more than fine with me. I just nodded at the appropriate places.

I had a few more classes and when lunch came I wasn't prepared for Alice jumping to my side, taking my hand and leading me to a table with a girl so pretty anyone would have thought she was model. I sat down and the girl looked at me with a friendly smile on her face.

"Hi, uhm, I'm Bella Swan" I said and lifted my hand off my tray of food, in a half-wave.

"Hey, I'm Rosalie Hale, You can call me Rose."

"Rose" I said with a nod of my head.

"So you've met my hyper buddy Alice here. Who else have you met?" She asked not with nosiness but with real interest.

"Not a lot of people really. I have a class with a girl named Lauren. She seems nice." I said, but at the mention of the girls name a look past between Rose and Alice.

I must have had a questioning look on my face because Rose said "Yeah, she's my brothers girlfriend, but… I don't know. Alice and I don't really trust her." I nodded in understanding.

"Who's your brother?" I asked, hoping that I didn't sound nosy.

"Oh I have two. My oldest brother, the one that Lauren is dating, is Edward Masen, he's 22. He has a different surname because he was adopted when he was three years old. So it doesn't really make a difference to me, seeing as he was in the family since before I was born. I also have twin brother, Jasper Hale."

When Rose said Jasper's name Alice shifted uncomfortably next to me.

"Jasper is… Jasper. He has an awful smoking habit. As does Edward, but he's trying to lose it. Anyway, Jasper hangs out with his own group of … friends, if you can call them that." Rose said with a pained look in her eyes.

The rest of the day went by fast and soon I was heading off to Gym. The class I hated most.

I stepped into building and was told to go change for today's lesson. Soccer. Our outfits were plain, a grey shirt and navy blue shorts. I was pale already and the grey and blue didn't exactly make me look any better.

I saw I had this class with Lauren and went over to her. Halfway to her a loud voice behind me shouted "Okay guys and girls, get ready for some soccer. Hurry up, out on to the field." The person had a soft British accent. I turned around and took a deep, audible breath as I saw a vision in front of me. Our Gym coach wasn't at all old or balding. In fact he had perfectly tousled bronze hair and deep green eyes. His jaw was captivating as it was chiseled and had a bit of scruff on it. I was completely mesmerized but was broken out of my reverie as Lauren ran past me jumped u to hug our coach.

I looked around and saw that Lauren, the coach and I were the only ones left in the building. I looked down not wanting to intrude and started walking. When I was nearly next to them I heard the coach say "Easy Lauren, were still on school property."

"Oh Eddie, its not like there's any one else here. Besides, I've missed you." She crooned, playing with his hair.

Still trying to get her off him, Edward looked up as I passed him. He had a beautiful look in his eyes, even though I didn't know what emotion it was. He turned his head slightly and our eyes connected. I gasped, and broke contact by looking down at my feet. I exited the gym and the doors slammed shut behind me.

A few meters away from the gym I stopped and looked up at the sky. Dark clouds were forming and a drop fell down. I closed my eyes just in time for the drop to fall on my closed eye. I looked down again and the drop slipped down my cheek, feeling like a tear.

I wiped it away and kept on walking.

* * *

**A/N Sorry for not updating when I was supposed to, forgive me. Sorry for any mistakes. **

**Okay, this chapter is longer than the first and second. **

**Please review, let me know your questions and give me advice.**

**I'm not sure if I should go on with this story. I really want to go on, i like the idea. But I don't know if any of you even like the start. **


End file.
